Naruto: A Second Home
by adzara
Summary: In their final battle, naruto finds himself transported to another dimension instead of death. Here he meets those he cares about the most once again and with his alternate self is able to find the true meaning of "Home". AU.
1. Chapter 1

The rain beat down hard on the buildings of Minato. Skyscrapers waned, threatening to fall under pressure of the roaring winds. It cascaded on the citizens of the ward like a wave, forcing schoolstudents to clutch tighter to their raincoats and rendered their umbrella's useless. Minato was a sucessfull ward of Tokyo, and housed a primarilly rich community. It was best known for the prestigiuos Konoha Academy. Just attending it would cost most students an arm and a leg. Being able to keep up with the academy regulations and acedemic standards was another thing that narrowed it down to the richest and smartest of all.

Seeming oblivious to the expectations of the prim and proper the ward, a blonde girl tore through the rain, her blonde hair had turned a shade of brown, weighed down by the rain. It hung to her midback and streams of water flowed from the ends. She squinted through the rain and a small curse rang from her lips, lost in the howling rain.

"Some school year this is going to be," She wined. "Stupid rain. What happened to cherry blossoms! What happened to my romantic enterance to Konoha Deshine!"

Her whining was lost on the weather, which only seemed to pound harder in response. Deciding to screw it, and wait untill the rain calmed down, she veered left, away from the street leading to her school, and headed towards the park. She plunged through muddy barkamolch and into a play-tunnel. She figured it would work. Climbing into the tube that was made for five year olds and not someone 15 like her, she curled up and hugged her knees to her chest.

After a few minutes she pulled out her cellphone. Yeah, she sighed, she was missing the enterance ceremony. And when she did show up she would be scolded and told to change into her gym uniform. Great. Her first day... ruined. Just when she was hopping to improve her reputation.

CRACK!

A loud popping sound filled the air. Her head shot up so fast she ended up hitting it on the top of the tube, "Ita! Stupid tube!" She poked her head out of the tube. "Stupid kids. Who's doing fireworks in a park this early! Deshine!"

But when she peared out she didn't hear any kids or even see anything at first. A faint charred smell did come to her nose though. Then her eyes narrowed on an orange and green lump in the mud not too far away. Deciding to check it out despite the rain, she began sneaking towards it at first, but then split into a run when she noticed what it was.

"Oi! Mister! Are you ok!"

It was a boy, who couldn't have been much older than her. His blonde hair was muddy, his strange orange jumpsuit was matted in rips and tears. When she crouched down closer to him she noticed a splat of red covering his front.

"Mister!" She gasped. He didn't look good. He looked... well, dead. She pulled out her phone. "Just hold on. I'll call help. Just-"

He shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide and scanning the surroundings briefly before locking on hers. "I- I'm alive Dattebayo!"

She blinked, her own gaze caught. Her breath was stuck in her throat. His eyes were... beautifull. They were a shade of brilliant sky-blue. And they looked familiar In an odd way. Then again she didn't see a lot of blue eyed people in Tokyo besides herself.

"Hey girly, whatcha starin at?"

She blinked, and turned red, glancing away. "Nothing! I- I just saw you ok! And I'm shocked you're alive because- I mean... you look like you went through hell Deshine!."

"Hehe, yeah. I was in the battle against Kaguya and I was sent here and then-"

"Uh mister I think you have Amnesia, Deshine?"

"What's that?"

"Uh... a thing you get when you hit your head?"

"But what's it do?"

"I don't know, just stuff okay! Deshine!"

"I think I'm fine. I'm alive I mean!"

"Well I think you aren't very fine at all. You're covered in blood!"

"Oh that? It isn't mine- ah don't look at me like that I'm not scary I swear? My name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"... I'm Suiren. Namikaze Suiren. I think we should take you to see a doctor though, Naruto-kun. And at least get out of the rain."

"But I don't wanna go to the meds! I'm fine Dattebayo!"

"No you're not. You have scratches all over!"

"It's just scratches!"

"Still I- oh one sec I've got a call coming in," Suiren put up a hand, picking up her phone and hitting the green answer button. She gave Naruto a wierd look when he narrowed his eyes at her while she was answering.

"Moshimoshi," Suiren cheered into the speaker.

"Ne, Ne, what's that, Dattebayo," Naruto pointed to the cell.

"Suiren? Where on earth are you? The ceremony just ended!"

"It's a cellphone Naruto-kun," She turned back to her cellphone. "Sorry Neji. I know I'm late! But I found a guy passed out in the park and I decided that I had to help. I swear I'll be there soon. I've just got to get him to the hospital."

"A strange man?"

"Yeah-"

"EH? NEJI-SAN!" Naruto yelled out suddenly, catching Suiren by surprise.

"Do you know Neji," Suiren asked.

"Yeah! I thought- I thought he was- but Neji's alive?!"

"Uh... Neji do you know an Uzumaki Naruto?"

"No. I don't. Suiren Who are you with? He sounds demented."

"Naruto this is a different Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

"Yeah! Hyuuga! Hinata's cousin. Dattebayo!"

Suiren stiffened. "Oh... You do know him... Neji-kun he does know you. But look I've got to get him to the hospital. Will you pick up my papers for me? Thanks, bye!"

"Suiren don't hang-"

Suiren slipped her phone back into her pocket. "That was close. He was about to start yelling at me. Now we've really got to get you to the doctors Naruto-kun."

"But I want to talk to Neji! I don't need to go to the doctors I'm fine-"

Suiren watched his pathetic attempt to stand up, and how he swaggered before starting to fall forward. She quickly pushed herself onto her knees, supporting his weight so he didn't faceplant into the mud. "Uff. You're heavy. And not fine at all. Come on," she ducked under his arm, standing up and holding onto his arm, draped over her neck. "I'll help you. There's a little hospital by my appartment. It's this way-"

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm just low on Chakra."

"Low on what?"

"Cha-ka-ra."

"Isn't that some buddist thing?"

"No. It's what, you know, allows ninjas to use ninjutsu and stuff."

Suiren giggled, "Your jokes are lame. But yeah, I'm sure you're a super ninja."

"I am! I-"

Suiren raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Naruto was staring out at the street. A couple cars were driving by. A delivery man sped past them on a moped. It was a relativelly calm day, because of the harsh rain. "Suiren... where am I Dattebayo!"

"You're in Minato. Er, Tokyo ya know? Japan?"

"I- what? What country? Is it close to the land of earth?"

"Uh.. no? This is the land of the rising sun I guess?"

Naruto looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Ne, Suiren-chan. I don't think I know where I am."

"What do you mean? Where are you from?"

"I think... another place. Er, another place entirelly. I think when my friends sucked me out of the battle into another ah what's it called... demension? I literally went to another world."

He seemed so serious, his face palled, Suiren almost believed him. "You're jokes still aren't funny Naruto-kun..."

"I... I'm serous."

"Lets just get you to the hospital Narut-kun. It's right over there," She pointed to a little clinic kitty corner to where they were." I'm sure they have a file on you or something. You just don't remember, deshine."

"I do remember. And Neji was here- but- I don't understand this Dattebayo!"

Suiren stared at him like he was crazy, before sighing. "Come on,"

They limped into the small hospital. A clerk looked up with a smile before dropping it quickly. "Oh, It's you. Didn't we tell you to not loiter here, Suiren?"

Suiren swallowed a rude comeback. "Well, Karen-san. I'm bringing you a patient. He's hurt and I think he's lost some of his memory."

"Well you can try Ichibana's Hospital down the road."

"Karen just do it," another receptionist sighed. "He does look hurt..."

"Fine," Karen spat. "You're always taking her side Suigetsu."

"No, I just dont want Oroichimaru finding out you're turning down te-."

"OROICHIMARU," Naruto blurted. "What? I-"

"Naruto! You're acting crazy. There's now way you know Oroichimaru. Come on just give them your info." Suiren hung her head.

"But..."

"Just do it!" Karen snapped. "Name, Birthday!"

"Uh Uzumaki Naruto. October tenth."

"That's my birthday too," Suiren lit up.

"Wah really? I've never met someone with my birthday before."

"Me neither!"

They turned back to Karen, who typed away on her computer. "No records," She mumbled.

"What about records from another hospital?"

"This is in the database, you idiot. He's not in it. Now unless you have the money to pay for him then get out!"

Suiren frowned. She didn't have more than 500 yen. "Do you have any money Naruto-kun?"

"Uh.. no."

"Maybe I can pay you back later Karen. I promise I will, Deshibayo?"

"No. Get out!"

Suiren looked at Suigetsu, who was pointedly looking away at a small fishtank on his tesk. "hn."

"Fine. He doesn't want your crappy care anyways!" Suiren yelled angrily. "Come on Naruto. I have some bandaids at home!"

"Huh, you're house?"

"Yeah come on," Suiren turned them around and headed outside into the rain. "It's right around the corner. It's no use going to school today anyways. Not in this rain."

She led the both of them towards a rackety looking appartment building, and up a flight of stairs. A corner appartment with a cracked window and red spraypaint that was too faded to read anything but a Mo, was covering the already peeling green paint on the door.

"Home sweet home," Suiren grinned. She nudged the door open with her foot. "It doesn't lock," she explained. "But for the most part Minato is a good ward. So I haven't been robbed. Yet, Deshine."

She led the awefully-silent Naruto over to her puke-green couch and laid him down. "There. I'll get the first aid kit. See we don't need that getto hospital! I'm practically a doctor!"

She walked back into the living room and laid out an array of bandages. "Actually, if you want you should shower first. That way the bandages are clean. I think I have one of Sasuke-kuns old shirts lying around. I think-"

"Sasuke," naruto finally broke his silence. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Suiren rubbed her temples. "I'm really confused. How do you know sasuke?"

"How do you know Sasuke?"

"I went to school with the stupid bully."

Naruto sat up and leant against the sofa arm. "I don't really understand it, but I think I know what's going on. Look I was in this big battle against a bad person. Kaguya. And the only way to defeat her was to suck her away, so to speak. So When I was holding onto her, Kakashi and Sasuke and Obito all used their Sharingan against us and were able to suck us into another deminsion. I thought it would just kill me. But then I woke up here. So I think... maybe I'm in a paralel universe."

"And I think, maybe, you're just crazy?"

"I'm serious! I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah?" Suiren crossed her arms.

"I think my chakra is depleted in this world. Kurama isn't responding to me."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. just, I have an idea. Hold on."

He went completely still. She couldn't even hear his breath. For a few minutes he stayed like that and she considered poking him. Then to her amazement his eyes changed color. An orange hue surrounded his eyes and then he opened them. A strange bar seemed to cross his pupal.

"What-"

"Im gonna prove it," he grinned, crossing his fingers. "Multi-shaddow clone jutsu!"


	2. Chapter 2

Suiren was sitting alone at her table, a cup of apple tea in front of her. Her eyes were glued on the door to her bathroom. Her mind was reeling. How was any of this possible? She had rescued a strange boy from the park, invited him into her house and somehow he had bent the very laws of physics. He wasn't human. He couldn't be. She had thoughts of strange alien monsters but when it came down to it his theory made the most sense. He was from another dimension.

A dimension that also had everyone she had attended school with. And her teachers had been his. And their ruler had been their ruler. And she just didn't get it.

She didn't really like the idea of her world being an alternate dimension of his. She felt like her friends were the originals, not the other way around. And he probably felt the same.

So she had told him to take a shower while mulling it over. The only thing that didn't make sense was that Naruto Uzumaki didn't exist in their current world. She had searched on her phone and the only results had been fish cake. It was too strange.

The door to the bathroom opened and out came Naruto. She could see him a little better now, without the dirt and mud. He looked a little tired. No, worn out. His bare chest was incredibly toned for someone his age. He was much more muscular than any boy at her school. And he was right, she couldn't find a cut on him.

Normally Suiren would be beet red at the sight of someone with only his pants. However she didn't feel like that looking at him. She felt like she'd seen it before which made absolutely no sense.

"Hey, so I was wondering about my parents. Are they in this world," Naruto asked, snapping her out of her thoughts."

"Oh, yeah let me look it up... Names?"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato-"

Suiren nearly slipped backwards because she stood up so fast. "Wait. Wait just a moment. You don't mean THE Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Uh...?"

She ran over to her bed and reached under it, pulling out a magazine. The magazine was old and tattered but a beautiful red head in her twenties was on the cover. "Is this her?"

"That's my mom! Dattebayo!" Nary to stared at the picture with disbelief. Even though her hair was shorter and she was wearing makeup he could tell.

"Uzumaki Kushina is the greatest singer who ever lived! And she was married to the prime minister! Minato! Deshine!"

Naruto's eyes grew even wider. "They- they're my parents! Where are they?"

Suiren's smile fell. "I- I'm sorry. They're actually gone. They passed away in a car wreck 14 years ago. She is my idol though. I want to surpass her one day. I Will surpass her one day Deshine!"

Naruto wasn't sharing her elation. She dropped her smile even before he spoke.

"Tch... It's really not fair. I mean everyone seems to have suck a good life here. So why are my parents still dead?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." And she really was.

"What about you? Where are your parents?"

Suiren shrugged. "They abandoned me. Left me at the Uchiha's doorstep. So mr. and misses Uchiha took me in."

"Whoah Sasuke's family?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here," Naruto squinted.

"Cause," Suiren crossed her arms. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Hehe yeah." His eyes drifted to the window. "Well... I guess I really should get going..."

"But are you well enough?" Sure she didn't see any cuts on him but he looked fatigued.

Naruto nodded. "I heal really fast. I'll be fine! Dattebayo."

She watched him stand and go to the door, a troubled frown on her face. She swallowed, her mind racing before she could stop herself she blurted out, "wait!"

He turned around.

"You should stay. I mean... This is a strange place for you. And if the wrong people found you they'd dissect you. And... I don't mind. This place is small but it's... also kinda big."

"I... I don't know if that would be oaky. You're a girl and all."

"Its just for a while. Stop arguing and just say you'll stay until you get a job or something Deshine!"

".. Alright," Naruto grinned. "Ill stay until I get some missions. And ill find my way back to my own world Dattebayo!"

That night, Suiren did a little rearranging in her small flat. She didn't have much furniture. Instead of a bed she had a rolled up futon in the corner. She didn't have sofa or any western furniture. It was only her futon, a bookcase, and a coffee stand that doubled as a table for dinner.

That night the two decided to share the futon. Suiren figured that if he had any pervish thoughts he probably would have already acted on them. He was a badass ninja after all.

And Suiren actually slept soundly with another person in the bed. It was a comfortable feeling. And then, much to early, morning came.

Suiren was just starting to stir when the sun pierced through her window. She glanced at Naruto, the previous night coming back to her. And she grinned sleepily, seeing how heavily Naruto was sleeping. He must have been exhausted.

A loud bang pierced the tranquil morning.

Her head shot towards the door. And in a split second that would have almost seemed comical had it happened to anyone else, Suiren's face drained of all color. she quickly pulled the blanket over Naruto's face, standing up to rush to the door, but slipping as Naruto rolled over on his stomach suddenly and pulled the blanket out from under her. This caused her to fall down. Right on top of him. Naruto woke with a start and his arm shot around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground.

Now sitting in Naruto's lap, Suiren's hand shot out towards the door as if to will what was going to happen next, to not happen. But a second later the door swung open and slammed against the wall. In it's place was a man, his school uniform slightly ragged and his hands shoved in his pocket. His long hair was gathered in a low ponytail behind him and his violet eyes scanned the situation for only a second before he too paled.

"N-Neji-kun..."

Naruto's eyes opened a crack, his voice laced with sleep. "Neji-san? Whatcha doin' in my room?"

"Eh?" Neji stormed forward, grabbing Suiren's wrist and pulling her back up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh right," Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot..."

"You forgot? Suiren what's going on?"

"Uh... well Neji... this is..." She glanced at Naruto. What could she get away with? They did have the same hair. "... Er, my cousin?"

"Why was that a question? And since when did you have family?" Neji narrowed his eyes, regarding Naruto with firm suspicion. Then his face relaxed slightly, surprising Suiren.

"Neji?"

"Actually, I see the resemblance now. Still, you should have used separate futons."

"You do? I mean. Yeah of course you do," Naruto laughed, standing up. "The name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

".. Right," Neji blinked dully, then turned to Suiren. "Anyways, I came to make sure you arrive at school today. Good thing I did. You have five minutes to get dressed."

"EH?!"

Seven minutes later Suiren came out of the bathroom with her school uniform disheveled. Konoha's uniform had a red theme to it. She actually liked the uniforms with blazers and not the sailor style. They were cute.

"Take care Naruto-kun! I'll be back at four today!"

"Yosh! Bye Suiren-chan!"

"Isn't your skirt too short," Neji mumbled on their way out?

"What? Its normal. Normal Deshine!"

"Yeah Yeah."

"Did you get my schedule for me yesterday," Suiren asked, opening up her own schoolbag. "I wonder who my homeroom teacher is."

"You'll be happy to see. You are in class 1-A," Neji handed over a schedule.

Suiren's face split into a grin. "YES! This is going to be the best school year ever Deshine!"

With a Sigh Neji just continued on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Adzara here. I just want to thank everyone for reading so far. This is my take on what it would be like if everyone was in our world, and how the lack of ninja experiences might have shaped them into different people. If you have any ideas for the story please review! I love advice and I like to incorporate your ideas into the story if it fits!

There won't be any character bashing. Some characters may come off as unlikable as first, but keep in mind that they haven't had the experiences they have in the naruto world. I hope I can expand on that enough in the story! Read and enjoy!

* * *

 **whack**

Suiren rubbed her forehead. "Jeesh Itachi-nii you don't have to hit me so hard, Deshine."

A tall gentleman with a rolled up wad of paper in his hand stood dressed in a nice suit and looked down on Suiren. His face was taught and some might think he was angry. However Suiren had known him long enough to know better. Sure enough, when he spoke his voice was neutral and almost light. "It's Uchiha-sensei to you."

"Hai~" Suiren shoved her hands into her pocket, looking away.

"Speak properly," Itachi's lips twitched, "Suiren-chan."

"But I had a good excuse for missing yesterday. What's your excuse for abusing your poor cute student," Her hands went to her reddened cheeks and she twisted back and forth. "Don't tell me you're into such a forceful relationship. Though I guess if it's for you I could make- OW!"

Itachi sighed and placed the roll of papers down. "Come on. I'll walk you to class Suiren-chan. You're late now."

"Don't you mean we're late," Suiren went to grab Itachi's arm, who successfully avoided by stepping back, leaving Suiren with a frown. "Bully."

They stopped in front of class 1-A, Itachi opened the door and walked in, followed by a rejected Suiren.

"Namikaze-san, you may take the seat next to Nara-san. Nara, raise your hand," Itachi took a stand at the front of the class.

"So formal," Suiren mumbled, taking a reluctant seat in the back corned next to a kid she'd never seen before, whose head was down on the desk. How could you fall asleep before class even began. He didn't even raise his hand when Itachi asked him to.

A moment later they rose, with the exception of a sleeping Nara-san, bowed, and class began.

Suiren spent the first few minutes scanning the class. Great. She was stuck with a crappy lot this year. First she had the devils of Konoha Junior Academy. The duo sat at the front. She rolled her eyes at the delinquent hair color of one of them. Really? Pink? Give her a break. That Haruno-brat. Cheeky just because she was backed up by the fake-blonde next to her. It wasn't even a good blond color, Suiren thought bitterly, her head on her desk.

Those were the two she recognized. The only other person attending this school with her from her middle school class- that she knew of- was Uchiha Sasuke. Her face drained at the thought of that spoiled heiress. Why didn't he turn out cool like Itachi-nii?

Yeah. Itachi-nii really was the greatest. She glanced up at him. He was looking in her direction and her face turned a shade of red. She loosened her blonde hair from its secure position behind her ear. When they were younger Itachi had admitted that he liked long hair. Suiren only got small trims since then. She would do more than just keeping her hair long for him.

Because, of course Itachi was perfect. His black hair. His perfect skin. Oh... and now he was walking towards her. He was tall. And his shoulders seemed so strong. She just wanted-

"Namikaze-san," Itachi cleared his throat. "I dislike having to repeat myself. Please refrain from spacing out and read the next paragraph."

Oh... Suiren glanced around. The class was snickering at her. With a scowl she pulled open the student handbook. What page was she on? The Nara kid still had their head don on the table. She looked at Itachi who put his index finger on a particular paragraph.

"Er... article 2A. If a student is found in violation of the described rules, they forfeit any and all scholarships, council positions, and special standings. The standard of conducts is as followed: Students may not partake in any non-school related activities that may distract from the honorable standards of Konoha Academy, such as an after school job or... "

Suiren went on to outline some other bogus rules. Why did they have to read the handbook on the second day anyways? She sighed. It was going to be a long school year. Oh well... at least she could stare at Itachi-kun all she wanted...

* * *

During lunch Suiren sat in the courtyard. Neji had promised to meet her sometime soon. Apparently he had another friend he thought she should meet.

"Hey isn't that girl kinda cute."

"Which one?"

"The blonde, over there."

Suiren's face turned bright red. Was there someone talking about her? Suiren's hearing was pretty good. She ducked her head and peered through a curtain of blond hair. Two students were standing a couple of meters away and discreetly glancing in her directions.

"... Oh, that's no good. You wouldn't know because you just moved here, but that's Suiren."

Suiren withdrew further into herself.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. Namikaze Suiren. The one who m-"

"Oi!"

Suiren's head shot up with that voice. She glanced over to see Neji towering over the two boys. "If you're going to talk so loudly, you should go somewhere else. You're disturbing my peace."

Suiren stood up as Neji pivoted and walked towards her. Two people were behind him. A girl with brown braided hair and a boy with striking bowl cut.

"Neji-kun! You're late."

"Sorry. We got held back a little. Suiren-chan, this is Tenten-san and Lee-kun."

Suiren ducked her head. "Hello."

"Wa, you really are cute! No wonder why Neji talks so highly of you," Tenten smiled as she sat down next to Suiren. "It's nice to meet another girl who Neji actually gets along with."

"I'm surprised you put up with him myself, Tenten-sempai."

"Hehe. well we were all friends in primary school. Then when we came to this school and were in the same class."

"Ah! Well thank you both, for taking care of Neji."

"So You're really Suiren," Lee cut in, and Suiren stiffened. "The Namikaze Suiren? I have heard a lot about that event-"

'Lee!" Tenten exclaimed. "Why are you talking about that! I'm sorry Suiren-san. He doesn't mean any harm..."

"What are you saying Tenten-chan? I am speaking of the time she fought with Neji-kun and was able to tame the 'Triagram Beast.' I hear he had an amazing passion of youth in primary school!"

Suiren's head ducked down, and her shoulders began rising heavily. "Triagram beast... was that really what Neji was called before? Really? Oh that's too great!" Suiren tilted her head back in heavy laughs. "That's really too great! Deshine!"

The three of them shared a laugh against Neji's expense. Of course Suiren remembered that event. It was a bittersweet event but she had become Neji's friend from that time.

Glancing at her upperclassmen, Suiren began thinking that maybe this school year would be a little better than before.


End file.
